The present new variety "Blue Rosette" is a result of radiation treatments carried out in 1983 on meristimatic tissues of the cultivar "Blue Rococo," and appeared as a provoked mutant of Blue Rococo, grown as potted plants.
Asexual propagation of my new cultivar by cuttings in my greenhouse through several generations, has proved that the new cultivar is true to type, and constant in its characteristics. Descriptions were carried out on Nov. 12, 1985. Color readings were based on The Royal Horticultural Society's Colour Chart.